


An artists touch

by sarcasmismyweapon



Series: 2018 ninja games reward fics [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 2018 ninja games, 2018ninjagames, ANBU - Freeform, Adorable, Chunin, Cute, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, First Meeting, Fluff, Funny, Kintsugi, M/M, Prompt Fic, reward fic, saracasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasmismyweapon/pseuds/sarcasmismyweapon
Summary: Iruka has looked for years for someone to repair his mother's tea set, he has to be sure that whoever he entrusts it to will do it justice. Anko's meddling does some good as he's introduced to an Anbu who is interested in fixing the set for Iruka. The Chunin will just have to figure out what he wants more, the tea set or the Anbu.





	1. What is broken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Theycallthewind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theycallthewind/gifts).



> YAY so here is yet another reward fic, I realize that this may come as a surprise to you all since it's not Sunday. However, the lovely person who this fic belongs to asked that I have it done for posting on December 8th. The story is a reward fic for Theycallthewind who was the first place winner of the hard version of the 2018 ninja games. You requested that I have the fic done by December 8th and I have delivered! Not only did you give me an awesome prompt, but I felt that since I was posting this on your birthday that I could get away with adding a bit to the word count XD. Happy birthday, I hope you enjoy the fic. 
> 
> Work prompt  
> Main pairing: Kakashi/Iruka  
> Secondary pairing: Anko/Ibiki  
> The use of Kintsugi as a plot point.   
> 10k words (that went out the window >< 14k-ish?)
> 
>  
> 
> I will be posting like usual on Sunday with a new chapter of LL and another reward fic. ( I got shit done this week!)

If there was one thing Iruka knew, it was that shopping with Anko was an experience. Every single time. Not that he didn’t love her, but some of the things that had happened while they were together… were sketchy. The fact that her boyfriend had been called not once, but five times to put an end to their rambunctiousness wasn’t lost on Iruka. The fact that he was put into the same report as being an accomplice always had him shaking his head as well. Today wasn’t looking to be any different, Iruka had a smile on his face as he watched Anko “barter” with one of the market workers, by the look of it the man wasn’t fooled by her declaration that it was for the betterment of the village for her to come into possession of one of his wines. At a cheaper price of course. Snorting Iruka quickly looked away when both Anko and the stall master glanced towards him, he knew better than to get in the middle of this. He’d leave it to Anko to dig her own grave, at this rate he was just hoping to avoid another altercation with her boyfriend. Ibiki wasn’t known for his companionship, but somehow the pair made it work. Iruka liked to think that it was their stark contrasting natures that threw them together, Anko disagreed and said the sex was kinky as hell. Iruka chose not to bring up that subject again. Ever. Chuckling as he watched Anko catch up to him, a bottle of wine firmly in hand.   
“You’re horrible.” He rebuked her.   
She gave him a grin all while holding up the wine she’d gotten at quite a reduced rate. “I won’t hear you complaining when we’re drinking this back at your place.”   
Sighing Iruka shook his head. “I know you won’t, but that’s only because your drunk.”   
She bumped her shoulder into him as they walked among all the market stalls. “If I recall you were the one who needed help returning back to your own apartment the last time we drank at my place.”   
Iruka glared back at her. “That’s because your boyfriend showed up out of nowhere and scared the crap out of me, I fell and hit my head.”   
“Concussion, drunk, who can say what the cause was?” She shrugged.   
Iruka huffed. “The med-nin who said I had a head contusion.” Iruka pointed out dryly.   
The kunoichi waved a dismissive hand at him. “It worked out in the end.”   
Rolling his eyes Iruka chose not to comment how the ‘end’ was him staying overnight at the hospital and being escorted home by one of his more responsible friends the next day. It was as he was preparing to tell her about his latest batch of students, something she loved mocking him about when something caught his eye.   
“Oh.”   
“Huh?” Anko twisted about to see what was keeping Iruka, she frowned when she found the Chunin focused on something. Backtracking she sidled up beside him and muttered. “What’re you looking at?”   
“The Kintsugi.”   
Anko glanced into the stall, most of it was brand new pottery but to the one side, there were some beautifully crafted pieces of Kintsugi.    
“Yeah, it’s pretty.” She glanced to Iruka. “Why’d it catch your eye though? You got the hots for someone and haven’t told me yet? Pretty lavish gift.”   
Iruka blushed before rapidly shaking his head. “No. No.” He chuckled. “I have my mother's tea set...From before.” The Chunin took a moment to clear his thoughts.   
Anko nodded silently, despite what some would think she knew how to be quiet and listen. Especially when she was listening to a friend, she knew well enough that Iruka had lost both his parents to the nine tails attack.    
“I’ve wanted to get it fixed...But I never trusted someone to do it justice.” He stared back at the pieces. “I like the look of those, they-”   
“They’re shit.”   
Iruka glanced towards his friend in surprise. “What?”   
Anko nodded. “Total shit.” She didn’t bother to explain, rather choosing to grab the Chunins wrist and pull him along. Iruka stumbled but quickly got his footing, asking a barrage of questions as he was pulled along. Anko didn’t answer a single one of them, frustrated Iruka was about to put a stop to her actions of dragging him around like a doll, only to come up short when she suddenly stopped and pointed. Iruka turned to see what she was motioning too. The stall that she had brought him to was small, one that many might accidentally skip because of its lack of flashy advertisement if it wasn’t for the fact that despite its small size there was a sizeable crowd oohing and awwing at the Kintsugi pieces displayed. Iruka stepped forward to see for himself, the craftsmanship in the pieces had him amazed. There wasn’t a single blemish, no hairline cracks from the lacquer setting wrong or peeling from the final coats.   
“That is not shit.”   
The group around them glared at Anko for her words, but Iruka just chuckled. “Yeah, I’ll say.” Glancing towards the stall worker, Iruka pointed. “Who made these?”   
The worker smiled. “Private artist.”   
“Private?”   
“Hmm works under a pseudonym. Kowareta shūsei”   
Iruka couldn’t help but frown, it wasn’t the most inventive pseudonym but then again it wasn’t his place to comment on such a thing. Glancing back at the works, Iruka asked. “Can you get me in touch wi-”   
The market worker shook his head “We get the pieces delivered, never actually seen the guy and he doesn’t do commissions.”   
Iruka sighed only to jump when Anko put an arm around his shoulders and dragged him away once more.   
“Hey! I was-”   
She didn’t bother to let him finish as she leaned in real close to whisper in his ear. “Ibiki knows him.”   
Iruka blinked. Oh. Well, that sure changed things, twisting about in her arms Iruka asked. “Can you-”   
She smiled. “That’s why I showed you. I’ll pester him tonight to see if he can’t arrange something, it’s true the guy is pretty damn reclusive but I’m sure Ibiki can pull some strings.”   
Iruka smiled back at her. “Please. I’ll buy you some dango.”   
“Oh well, how can I refuse an offer like that.”    
Iruka laughed as he was dragged towards Anko’s favorite spot for the treat. He’d pay for her dango for a week if it meant he could get the artist she’d shown him to do the work on his mother's tea set.    
  
*********   
  
“I don’t see what the big deal is.” Anko muttered. “Just do it.”   
Ibiki chose not to comment on what his girlfriend was pestering him about at first, letting her rant about the whole situation a bit more before finally interrupting. “He doesn’t do commission work.”   
“Bullshit. I doubt he walks around picking up broken china from garbage cans.” She pointed out with a sharp finger.   
Ibiki gave a disgruntled look. “He’s Anbu.”   
Anko blinked. Blinked again. “Oh...Damn.” She frowned. “That does complicate things.”   
“Just a little.” The man replied idly as he continued to fill out his weekly reports for the Hokage.   
Anko gave him a dirty look, but it was ignored by the man as he focused solely on his task. Huffing Anko let her head fall back against the couch she was presently stretched out across. Disgruntled by all the workaround for a simple thing such as this Anko muttered. “What am I supposed to tell Iruka?”   
Ibiki lifted his head from the paperwork to analyze his girlfriend's irritated face, sighing Ibiki gave into the woman’s pouting. “I can see if he’s willing to do it.”   
Anko twisted her head to the side, smiling back at the scarred man.  “Iruka will pay him.” She promised.   
“He doesn’t care about the money, he does it as a way to cope.”   
Anko laughed. “Seriously? That’s his coping mechanism for being Anbu?” She let out another bark of laughter.   
Ibiki sent an irritated look towards the woman. “I don’t care what my Anbu use as a de-stressor so long as it works and this works for him.”   
As if she felt the need to reassure her boyfriend that she only had the best of intentions, Anko quietly admitted. “The reason he wants to do this is that it’s the only thing he has left of his mother. He’s waited this long because he didn’t trust anyone else to do it.”   
That stalled Ibiki, looking up the scarred man analyzed his girlfriend's features. Whatever merriment she had at poking fun at his Anbu had fled, her more serious nature coming forward.    
“This means a lot to you.”   
“It means a lot to Iruka.”   
Ibiki smirked. “And by extension you.”   
Anko glared at him. “Stop analyzing me, it pisses me off.”   
“Is it true or not?” The man shot back.   
Sighing Anko nodded. “He’s my friend, he doesn’t talk about his parents and he had a hard enough time even telling me why he was interested in the Kintsugi. I showed him the stall where your guy had some of his stuff.”   
“You mean the stall that I told you about in confidence.”   
She waved a hand. “All you said was that you knew the artist.”   
Ibiki glowered. “I told you it was mor-”   
“Doesn’t matter.” She cut him off. “All that matters is that you have a way to talk to the artist, which you do.” She pointed out.   
“Of course I do, but that doesn’t mean I should use my station to pressure an Anbu int-”   
“Don’t pressure him then.” She shrugged. “Tell him about Iruka and what he wants, if he chooses to do it great...If not, well I’ll figure out something.” She didn’t look nearly as confident as her words sounded. Something that Ibiki was well versed in.   
“Is this going to end with me being banished from sharing your bed if I can’t get him to do it?”   
She thought about it a moment. “The possibility is there.”   
Glaring he informed her. “You know it’s not up to me, you even said not to pressure him.”   
“I did.”   
“So why-”   
She smirked. “Because I can.” Rolling off of the couch Anko made her way towards the window. She never used doors, not unless absolutely required, sliding it up she made to climb out of it. Pausing just outside of the window to smile back at Ibiki.   
“I’ll let Iruka know that you’re going to contact your guy. Good luck.” She was gone before Ibiki even had a chance to argue that he was still busy with paperwork. Sighing the interrogations expert spoke aloud to himself. “Why in the hell did I think I should date her out of all the woman in Konoha?” Pushing his paperwork aside, Ibiki rose from the table, it would be best if he got this over with sooner rather than late. Ibiki disappeared in a flash of smoke, his paperwork left unfinished as he went to make his girlfriend happy.   
  
*********   
  
Iruka blinked in surprise when his window suddenly came open, sighing when he saw it was Anko the Chunin muttered. “I have a door you know.”   
She smiled impishly back at him before flopping down onto his couch, spreading herself out like she owned it. Iruka chose not to get into that argument again, he was silently grateful that he had decided to do his work in his chair. Knowing Anko she would have flopped down on top of him.   
“I have great news.” She chipperly announced.   
“Mmhmm.” Iruka ticked off a wrong answer on his student’s paperwork.   
Huffing Anko sat up and glared at the Chunin. “I said I HAVE GREAT NEWS!”   
Iruka tensed when the woman shouted, looking up with an annoyed look the man huffed. “I’m all ears.”   
Anko chose to ignore her friend’s annoyed reply. “I badgered Ibiki into talking to his artist friend.”   
Iruka’s previous scowl fell. “You did?”   
A happy nod left the kunoichi. “I did.”   
Iruka laughed. “You’re right that is good news.”   
“Told you.” The woman was quick to tell him with an air of superiority.   
Iruka ignored the woman’s tone, choosing to ask. “And?”   
Anko frowned. “And what?”   
Sighing Iruka muttered. “I guess that answers my question.” Anko tilted her head. “He hasn’t talked to him yet.” Iruka explained.   
“Oh...No.” She shook her head. “He was doing stuffy paperwork.” She glanced down at the stacks of papers on the man’s coffee table. “Like someone else I know.”   
Chuckling at the kunoichi’s frustrated tone voice, Iruka waved a hand at her. “I think my paperwork is a bit different than Ibiki’s.”   
She shrugged before smirking back at him. “You need to take a break.”   
“No.”   
“I know a great place.”   
“No.”   
“It’s fun.”   
Iruka shook his head. “No.”   
“You want to go?”   
“No.”   
Anko smirked. “We’re going.”   
“Wha-Anko No-Hey stop... Not the window!”   
  
*********   
  
Kakashi didn’t look up from his book, far too used to ignoring the man who was intruding upon his apartment, though normally it wasn’t at his apartment.    
“Kakashi.”   
“Hmm?”   
Grinding his teeth Ibiki bit out. “Anko sent me on an errand.”   
Glancing up from his book for a second. “Good for you.”   
Ibiki glared back at the silver-haired man. “She has a task for you.”   
Tilting his head a bit the shinobi silently asked a question that Ibiki chose to answer without any further prodding. “She wants you to fix someones tea set.”   
Kakashi rolled his eyes. “And?”   
Sighing Ibiki muttered. “Just do it.”   
Chuckling Kakashi shook his head. “Gonna need more than that if you want my help, you know I don’t do commission work.”   
Ibiki allowed his stiff posture to slide a bit as he took a seat opposite of the other shinobi. “One of her friends, some Chunin fellow needs his mother’s tea set fixed. Anko showed him some of your work and he asked her to arrange it.”   
Snorting Kakashi shook his head. “No can do, if I gave into e-”   
“You’ll give into me.” Ibiki responded hastely.   
Raising a brow the silver-haired man countered in an amused tone. “Are you ordering me to fix some guys tea set?”   
A great sigh left Ibiki. “Apparently it’s all he has left of his mother and he’s been waiting to find the right artist for it.”   
Kakashi hummed refusing to comment on that tidbit of information. Ibiki glowered at the silent man, but neither chose to speak up for a good five minutes. In that time they’d just stared back at each other, one with irritation the other boredom.   
“If you don’t do it Anko’s likely to come harass you herself.”   
“Did you tell her it was me?”   
Ibiki shook his head.   
“Then there isn’t any chance of that happening.” Kakashi shrugged.   
“I could tell her.” Ibiki replied easily.   
“And I could quit.” Kakashi replied with a smile.   
They were at a stalemate. Shaking his head Ibiki finally gave up, it was obvious he was getting nowhere with the stubborn man. Rising from the man’s chair he prepared to leave, as he was doing so Ibiki chose to use one particular piece of information that he thought the Jounin might find interesting. It had been his last weapon he could use against the man, though he wasn’t guaranteed that it would work. 

“I would think that you’d be interested in seeing what the job might entail before saying no.”   
“Why?”   
Ibiki smirked. “Because Anko’s Chunin friend is Umino Iruka.” The interrogations expert left in a flash of smoke, leaving a surprised Kakashi behind.   
Huffing Kakashi folded the corner of his book over, tapping his fingers on the cover. “Well, that does change things doesn’t it?”   
  
*********   
  
It had been a long day at the academy, so long. Sighing as he let his bag fall from his shoulders, Iruka toed off his sandals and proceeded into his apartment. Intent on making himself a nice cup of tea, his paperwork could wait a little bit, after all, it wasn’t like his students were eager to hear how they did or in most cases didn’t do. A new school year was hard work, it took a serious investment of his time and energy to get the kids ready to be Genin. Right now they were just rambunctious children who wanted to play shinobi all without knowing how to barely wield a pencil. Iruka had put the teapot on the stove, waiting for his hot water to boil Iruka quickly fetched the tea he was in dire need of. He had just placed the tin on the counter when there was a solid knock on his balcony, frowning as he turned around Iruka sighed. If this was another one of Izumo’s pranks he was going to kill the other Chunin, stalking forward Iruka swung the balcony door open prepared to yell at his friend.   
“I swear to god Izum-OH.” He blinked in surprise, then took a hasty step back. The figure balancing on the railing of his balcony tilted his head.   
“Umm...” Iruka swallowed. “You are not Izumo.” Iruka stated rather dumbly.   
The Anbu chuckled. “No, I am not.”   
Nodding Iruka winced in embarrassment at his own idiotic statement. “Sorry, Anbu-san.” He bowed his head. “I was startled.”   
The Anbu nodded. ‘That’s a normal reaction to finding one of us on your balcony.”   
Iruka lifted his head and in curiosity asked. “This happens a lot?”   
“More often than you would think.”   
Nodding his head Iruka cleared his throat. “Well, what can I help you with?”   
The Anbu shook his head. “Other way around.”   
Iruka blinked. “Uh excuse me?”   
Chuckling once more the Anbu replied. “I believe you have a tea set you want to give me.”   
Iruka stared back at the Anbu in shock. “Oh! Ah..I didn’t know-” The Chunin stammered once more.   
“That I was Anbu?” The man was obviously amused causing Iruka to blush.   
“Yeah.” He lamely retorted. “Right, um well you can come in if  you’d like.” Iruka motioned to his apartment. Unsure if this was proper protocol when dealing with an Anbu or not.   
“If you feel safe, are you sure?”   
Iruka smiled. “I don’t think you’re here to hurt me over a tea set if that’s what you’re asking.”   
The Anbu chuckled. “Good point. Though to be fair I’ve done worse with less.”   
Iruka shook his head at the man’s admission. “Anbu-san I don’t think you should be admitting such a thing, least of all to someone like me.”   
“Why?” He tilted his head. “We’re both shinobi here.”   
Iruka smiled. “And I am not Anbu.”   
“No, you are not.” The Anbu agreed passively, his tone denoted some confusion on how that was an issue.   
Chuckling at the man’s lack of understanding Iruka motioned for the man to come in, entering his own apartment and moving to the kitchen when the sharp whistle of his kettle went off.   
“Sorry I was in the middle of making tea.”   
The Anbu waved a hand dismissively. “I’m the one intruding.”   
Iruka shook his head. “You’re really not.” Taking the kettle off the stove Iruka twisted about, a smile on his face when he saw the man staring at the photographs he had on the table nearby. “I wasn’t aware that Anko knew any Anbu.”   
“Hmm?” The masked figure turned only to shake his head. “She doesn’t.”   
“Then h-”   
“She told her boyfriend to come to speak to me.” The mirth in the man’s voice was infectious.   
“Oh...I’m sure Ibiki loved that.” Iruka couldn’t help but snicker at the thought of Ibiki being forced to do anything.   
“Not so much.”   
Chuckling Iruka waved a hand towards his dining room table. “I’ll be right back, please make yourself comfortable.”   
The Anbu nodded, watching as Iruka left the room most likely to go fetch the tea set. Unlike he was invited to do Kakashi remained standing. Habit, he supposed, Anbu weren’t known for letting their guard down and although he knew that Iruka wouldn’t be so foolish as to try something, Kakashi couldn’t relax while wearing his mask. The persona of Anbu was often times intrusive that way. Not two minutes later Iruka returned a small box in hand, the Chunin set it carefully on the table the tinkling sound of rattling china had Kakashi tilting his head. That definitely sounded broken.   
“I’m not sure if there’s enough pieces or n-”   
The Anbu held up his hand even as he reached over and opened the box, lifting a few pieces out of the box delicately, mindful of how sharp and fragile they might be. Twisting and turning the two pieces he’d collected in his gloved hands Kakashi nodded. Looking up to the nervous Chunin Kakashi smiled beneath his mask, glad to be able to say.   
“I can fix these.”   
Iruka let out a long breath of relief. “And you’ll do it?”   
Chuckling the Anbu nodded. “I wouldn’t have come all this way otherwise.”   
Iruka blushed. “Right, sorry.”   
Carefully setting the pottery back into the box, the Anbu informed the teacher. “It could take a while though, I can’t guarantee that a missio-” Kakashi was surprised when it was Iruka’s turn to raise a hand.   
“Trust me, I’m far too used to distractions. I teach pre-genin on a daily basis, to be frank a mission sounds like heaven most of the time, I understand that this is more of a side project.”   
Smirking beneath his mask, Kakashi nodded. “Sounds like I would prefer a missing-nin to them.”   
Iruka laughed. “I’ve lost a lot of teacher aids over the years so obviously your right.” Iruka glanced down at the little box. “I know I should trust you Anbu-san, but please be careful...It might be broken but it’s all I have left of my mother.”   
Nodding Kakashi assured the man. “I’ll be careful.”   
“Thank you.” Iruka bowed to the shinobi.   
Kakashi was unsettled by seeing the man bow before him, he knew it was commonplace to do so when approached by an Anbu. Didn’t mean it didn’t bother him though. “You don’t need to bow.”   
Iruka straightened himself back up, confusion written across his face. “I do-”   
“I’m not a fan of pomp and circumstance.”   
Smiling Iruka nodded. “Fair enough.”   
“I’ll return these to you as soon as I’ve finished a piece, that way you can be sure that I haven’t broken anything...” He looked down at the box. “Worse than it already is I mean. In the meantime, I’m sure Ibiki can pass along my progress to his girlfriend.”   
Iruka chuckled. “I’m pretty sure he’ll be hounding you actually, Anko isn’t known for waiting.”   
“True.” The Anbu agreed. “I’m not overly bothered at the notion of him being uncomfortable.”   
Iruka snorted. “Anbu-san that’s mean.”   
Chuckling the man waved a hand. “It’s good for him, makes us even with what he puts the rest of us through.”   
Shaking his head Iruka let the subject drop. “I’ll be waiting then.” Iruka escorted the Anbu back out to his balcony, the man twisted about as if in afterthought and stated.   
“By the way you don’t need to refer to me as Anbu-san, we have names associated with our masks.” The man had the box of Iruka’s china tucked under one arm allowing him to tap his own mask. “I’m Inu.”   
Iruka smiled. “Well Inu I can’t thank you enough for doing this.”   
Nodding Kakashi bowed his head a bit. “Goodnight.”   
“Goodnight.”   
Iruka wasn’t surprised to watch the man disappear in a swirl of leaves though he found himself standing out on his balcony far longer than he needed too. His thoughts kept coming back to the fact that he’d just spoken at length to an Anbu, had him inside his own apartment. Blushing Iruka went inside, shutting the doors behind him he glanced towards the long cold kettle and sighed. The lack of tea didn’t bother him surprisingly enough, his mind was in to wrapped up in over thinking what had just taken place.   
  
********   
  
Anko laughed uproariously when Iruka regaled her with his meeting with one of her boyfriends Anbu, leaning forward she leered. “Was he cute?”   
Iruka gave her a bland look. “He was wearing a mask.”    
Cackling Anko shook her head. “You can still admire the body beneath the mask.” She made a show of amplifying her chest at him. Sighing Iruka shook his head.   
“I was a little busy stumbling over my own words to leer at him Anko.”   
The woman sighed. “Passed up a prime opportunity once again.”   
Iruka glared back at his friend. “You couldn’t warn me about him being Anbu?”   
She shrugged. “I didn’t know.” Arguing about it would just earn him more of a headache then he already had, so Iruka let the subject drop. “Help me figure out what to do.” He finally relented.   
“Do?” She smirked. “Are you going to accost an Anbu?” She laughed.   
“Wha-NO!” He quickly shook his head back and forth.   
Laughing at her friends flaming red face, Anko couldn’t help but tease. “Think of the sex.” She winked. “Super kinky...Well not like me and Ib-”   
“OH MY GOD ANKO!”   
The woman’s laughter could be heard up and down the street, Iruka chose to ignore the fact that he’d drawn more attention to them by shouting at the woman. He just couldn’t believe some of the things the woman said, granted he should probably know better than to let his guard down around her. Shaking his head Iruka muttered to his still laughing friend.   
“I wanted your advice on how to thank him, I doubt he’ll take money f-”   
“He won’t.” Anko agreed with a shrug. “One of his faults.”   
Iruka glared. “It’s not a fault...It’s odd, but not a fault.”   
Smirking Anko admitted. “Ibiki hates that about him.”   
Rolling his eyes Iruka replied. “Ibiki hates a lot of things about a lot of people.”   
“Touche.”   
“Do you think he’d know what to do-”   
Anko shook her head even as she gave her friend some of the best advice out there. “Ibiki won’t know that, but there is something you can do that would repay him.”   
Iruka frowned. “What’s that?”   
It was so damn hard to hide her smirk, but it was worth the reward when she informed her friend. “Suck his cock.”   
Iruka could not believe what he had just heard. “ Wha-What?”   
Smiling Anko replied. “Suck his cock, I think both of you woul-OW!” Wincing when the man kicked her under the table for saying her golden advice too loudly, Anko pouted. “Mean.”   
Iruka hissed. “I can’t believe you.” Shaking his head in outrage, Iruka rose from their seat and threw some coins on the table. Not even bothering to look back as Anko called out to him. As soon as he was outside of the cafe he disappeared. He was too angry to talk to her.   
  
******   
  
Iruka was laying flat on his back, his couch was comfortable but the tension in his body wouldn’t go away. He still hadn’t spoken to Anko and it had been nearly a week, every time he thought he’d be okay to speak with her again he grew frustrated. She knew his past, knew better than to joke about things like that. Iruka threw an arm over his eyes and fought to contain his frustration. He was in the process of taking some deep breaths when he was rudely interrupted.    
“Maybe I should come back another time.”   
“AHHH.” Iruka fell off of his couch, head jerking upright to see Inu staring down at him. “Oh my god.” Iruka let his head fall to the floor in a thunk. “You scared the crap outta me.”   
The Anbu hummed. “I noticed.” There was mirth in his voice and that earned him a glare as Iruka struggled to get to his feet.   
Sighing Iruka rubbed his forehead before muttering. “I know it’s not just you, but what is wrong with people using the door?”   
“Do you want your neighbors to know your getting visited by an Anbu?” Came the quick response.   
Iruka thought about a moment. “Probably not.” He shook his head. “The woman next door is nosy.”   
The Anbu chuckled. “That was my point.”   
Smiling Iruka apologized to the man. “Sorry, I’ve had a rough week...What can I help you with.”   
Chuckling Inu held up his hands, a small box laid within. “Other way around.”   
Smiling at the man’s reply Iruka glanced down at the box. “You finished one?”   
The man hummed, walking over to the nearby table. Iruka was quick to follow after the Anbu, watching as the Anbu untied the box and carefully plucked up the teacup, it was one of four but unlike its brothers, it was fixed.   
“That’s beautiful.”    
Kakashi smiled beneath his mask as he handed the fixed teacup to the Chunin. “I’m glad you like it.”   
Iruka blushed. “Of course I do, this is magnificent.” He tilted the cup around in his palms, watching as the gold that was now a part of the once broken cup glinted in the light. Looking up Iruka frowned.   
“What’s wrong?” The Anbu asked a hint of worry lacing his voice.   
“How did you get it done so fast? You didn’t overwork yourself did you?”   
Chuckling at the man’s concern the Anbu replied. “I didn’t have a mission, only guard duty.”   
“Oh.” Iruka blinked in surprise. “Well thank you, but you didn’t have to rush things you should take some time to rest when you can.”   
Kakashi smiled, Iruka was definitely one of a kind. “I’ll make sure to keep that in mind, but I was fine. I was happy to be able to finish one of them.”   
Iruka looked down at the cup in his hand, a quaint smile gracing his face. “I’ll have to find someplace safe to put it.”   
The Anbu hummed. “It’s genuine.”   
Iruka looked up a frown on his face. “What?”   
“It’s genuine, you can use it again for tea.”   
Iruka’s eyes widened. “It is?”   
Nodding the Anbu replied. “I don’t like the fake powders, I was taught with old age methods so I stick with that.”   
“That has to be expensive.” Iruka fretted.   
Shaking his head Inu replied. “It can be, but I have a good supplier. We trade.”   
“Trade?”   
The Anbu chuckled. “He likes exotic drinks.”   
“Exotic.” At first, Iruka was confused and then it clicked, snorting Iruka muttered. “You bring him booze from other countries don’t you?”    
“Sometimes.” Inu admitted.   
Chuckling Iruka shook his head. “I’ve never heard of trading liquor for gold.”   
The Anbu shrugged. “He’s fond of the stuff.” Iruka gave him a sly look. “Alright he’s a drunkard, but he does have access to a reliable source of gold.”   
Snorting Iruka couldn’t help but question. “You did make sure he isn’t robbing people right?”   
Laughing the Anbu nodded. “His family owns a mine.”   
“Wel,l at least we don’t have to worry about being accessories to a crime.”   
“Hmm...That is a relief.” Inu teased.   
Looking back down at the teacup, Iruka was surprised when Inu made a request of him. “Don’t let them go to waste.”   
“Wha-”   
Shaking his head Kakashi informed the Chunin. “I don’t do commission work, the pieces I do for the market are just pieces I do for fun...I don’t like that they sit on shelves as pieces of art. They’re meant to be used.”   
Iruka gave the man a reassuring smile. “I’ll use them.” He held up the cup. “I haven’t been able to drink from this since before the nine tails-” Iruka sighed. “It’s been a very long time, I won’t let them go to waste.”   
Iruka was surprised when the Anbu gave him a small bow. “That is all I ask.”   
Blushing Iruka quickly put the cup back in the protective box the Anbu had brought it in. “Inu?”   
The man straightened himself up. “Yes?”   
“What can I do to repay you?”   
Kakashi blinked in surprise, he hadn’t anticipated on getting anything in return. Other than the chance to be around the man for a while. “Using them is enough.”   
Iruka frowned before giving a sigh, he would have to think of some way to repay the man. “Thank you.” He bowed once more.   
“I wish you wouldn’t do that.” The Anbu groused.   
Iruka chuckled as he stood up. “Sorry, habit.” Shrugging the Chunin said. “I’d take it while you can, its far better than what I put up with from my students.”   
Chuckling Inu replied. “Don’t try and use spit-balls against me, you won’t like the consequences.”   
Iruka rolled his eyes. “You are severely out of date Inu, paper weapons are all the rage right now.” He huffed.   
Tilting his head Inu questioned. “I would hope you can dodge that.”   
Iruka gave a miffed look back at Inu. “I can, it’s just disruptive to the class if I do. Best to ignore them completely.”   
The Anbu nodded. “I suppose so, well so long as they are only paper I’m sure you’ll survive.”   
“I hope so.”   
“Well, I have to get going. I will see you again when the next piece is done.”   
“Goodbye.”   
The Anbu nodded and with a swirl of leaves was gone. Iruka sighed even as he glanced towards the repaired teacup, a grin coming to his face.   
“I have to find a way to repay him.”   
  
*******   
  
Anko was quite contrite the next time they spoke, Iruka wasn’t so keen on just forgiving her but he had more important things to worry about than holding over her head how rude she’d been.   
“He gave me a teacup.”   
She tilted her head. “A new one?”   
Snorting the Chunin shook his head. “One from my mothers set.”   
Her eyes widened a broad grin crossing her face. “And?” She leaned in close.   
“It’s beautiful.” Iruka couldn’t help saying it in a wistful tone.   
“Did he say anything?”   
“He didn’t want any payment for it, said that using the piece again would be enough.”   
Anko frowned. “Seriously?” Her tone was incredulous.   
Iruka nodded. “I know.” He sighed. “I have to find some way to-”   
Anko shrugged. “If he doesn’t want anything then he doesn’t want anything...Don’t rock the boat.”   
Iruka huffed. “I’m not going to take advantage of him.”   
“Well then what are you going to do?”   
The Chunin shook his head. “I don’t know.”   
Anko hummed as she thought about some kind of repayment she could suggest that wouldn’t send her friend storming off once more. When nothing came to mind she focused on Iruka.   
Anko gave him a chipper smile. “How many pieces are left in the set? You still have time to figure it out.”   
“There's three other teacups, the tea kettle...I can’t remember if there were any saucers if there were then they had to be in a million pieces.”   
Anko chuckled. “Well if they’re in there he’ll figure it out. What’s it look like?”   
“You’ll have to come over to see, I can’t do it justice.”   
Anko whistled. “That’s some heavy praise coming from a harsh sensei like you.”   
Rolling his eyes at his friend, Iruka muttered. “It’s not...He’s just that good.”   
  
*******   
  
“You have red on you.”   
Iruka jerked upright, sighing as he turned a strained smile on his face. “Inu.” The Anbu nodded as if answering to his name. “Please don’t scare me like that.”   
The Anbu tilted his head. “I can’t knock if I teleport in here.” The Anbu pointed out.   
Iruka frowned at first before sighing. “I suppose not.” Shaking his head Iruka left his grading aside standing to see that the Anbu had another box. Smiling at the sight of it, Iruka followed the Anbu to his table. While Inu was busy unwrapping the piece, another teacup if Iruka was to hazard a guess, the Chunin informed him.   
“Anko’s jealous...Threatened to break her and Ibiki’s stuff.”   
Chuckling the Anbu replied. “Then he’ll have to buy new stuff, I’m not going to cater to his eccentric girlfriend's attempts at blackmail.”   
Iruka chuckled. “Probably a wise move.”   
Inu hummed even as he presented Iruka with the other teacup. The Chunin smiled at the sight of it, carefully twisting it this way and that as he admired the fine craftsmanship.    
“I take it that you approve.”   
Iruka glanced up at the masked man. “It’s beautiful.”   
“I’m glad you like it.”   
Iruka shook his head. “I love it.” Walking over to a nearby cupboard Iruka placed the cup next to its brother. Closing it the Chunin smiled back at Inu. “I used it the other day.”   
“Oh? Didn’t spring a leak did it?”   
Laughing the Chunin shook his head, a light blush tainting his cheeks. “No, but I’ll admit my tea went cold because I couldn’t stop staring at it.”   
“Ah.” Inu nodded. “Side effect, you’ll adapt.” The man’s joking tone had Iruka chuckling again.   
Inu tilted his head a bit before mentioning. “And I wasn’t lying.”   
“Huh?” Iruka frowned.   
“You have red on you.”   
Iruka blinked before glancing down where the Anbu was pointing, he sighed when he saw the red stain from his pens. “Side effect of being a teacher, there’s no cure for that.” He muttered.   
The Anbu surprised him by laughing at his joke. Looking up Iruka blushed more at the Anbu’s reaction.    
“Maybe you should use a different colored pen.”   
Iruka snorted. “If you use black or blue it makes you look like you took a beating.”   
“Ah.”   
“At least with red it just looks like red ink.”   
“Or blood.” The Anbu interjected.   
Iruka snorted. “My students aren’t so foolish as to believe they were lucky enough to injure me.”   
“Are they trying to?” Inu tilted his head.   
Iruka chuckled. “I’m sure there have been some valid attempts but to date, no ones managed to do too much harm. Of course, if I catch them there’s hell to pay.” He shrugged. “That tends to cut down the number of attempts on my life.”   
Kakashi couldn’t help but chuckle at the man's quick-witted replies. He hated to have to leave, but his mission was done for the day. He’d delivered the teacup and with that done there was no logical reason for him to stick around, not that wouldn’t seem suspicious at least.   
“I’ll see you when the next piece is done.”   
Iruka gave a nod bowing before the man as he spoke. “Thank you, Inu.”   
With an almost pained tone of voice, Inu muttered. “Please stop doing that.”   
Iruka chuckled as he straightened himself out. “Sorry.” By the man’s tone of voice, he wasn’t sorry for doing it.   
Shaking his head the Anbu muttered another quick goodbye and then he was gone. Smiling Iruka headed back to tackle the rest of his grading. The fact that he hadn’t wanted Inu to leave had to be forcefully pushed from his mind, he couldn’t get overly attached to the man. Sooner rather than later the Anbu wouldn’t be a part of his life.


	2. Can be fixed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka is finding it harder and harder to come to terms with the fact that there is a good chance he will never see Inu again once his mother's tea set is fixed. Conflicted the Chunin strives to find a way to thank the Anbu for his work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, that's right I'm posting the whole damn thing! Only because it's Theycallthewind's birthday though, so you better thank them for this!   
> Also, I posted at exactly at midnight so I got to say happy birthday first LOL. I Hope you enjoy the conclusion of your reward fic. It was a lot of fun to write.

A few weeks went by without another visit from Inu, Iruka wasn’t overly worried he knew that being an Anbu the man would have a lot of responsibilities. Three weeks after the second teacup was brought to him Iruka came home to a surprising sight. He’d barely gotten his shoes off when his head jerked up at the sound of a greeting from inside his apartment. Stumbling over his sandal Iruka came into the living room, kunai in hand only to groan and sigh as he threw the kunai on a neighboring dresser.   
The Anbu glanced from the weapon which had initially made him tense back to the Chunin who was shaking his head in what Kakashi could only determine to be exasperation.   
“To be fair I knocked.”   
Iruka snorted. “I wasn’t home.”   
The Anbu hummed. “Clearly.”   
Iruka smirked when he took note of the Anbu leaning back in one of his chairs, ankles propped up on his coffee table. One over the other as a box sat next to them. Shaking his head Iruka came further into the room and sat down on the couch. He raised a brow to the man’s feet.   
“Ah does this-”   
Iruka shook his head. “I’m glad you’re not so stiff anymore...And thank you for knocking, I’m sure I would have appreciated it if I was here.”   
The Anbu laughed. “I’m sure. What kept you? School gets out a-”   
“It gets out when it normally does unless of course, you have to teach a bratty seven year old why he shouldn’t piss off his sensei.”   
Inu snorted. “What did the kid do? Better yet what did you do?”   
Iruka smirked. “Now how do I know I won’t get into trouble telling you this?”   
“You don’t” The Anbu shrugged. “But to be fair I don’t think tattling on you for whatever methods you deem necessary for your bratty students is high on my threats to the village list.”   
“You have a list?” Iruka challenged with a smirk.   
“Mmmhmm it’s pretty long.”   
Iruka chuckled. “I bet, well I’m glad to know I won’t be handed over to Ibiki and to answer your question the boy thought it would be a great idea to set up a water balloon inside the ceiling tiles of the teacher’s lounge.”   
Kakashi blinked. “I think I see where this is going.”   
Iruka held up a hand and shook his head even as he went onto add. “The balloon itself wouldn’t have made too much of a mess, annoying but pretty harmless.”   
“Go on.”   
“However, when you have water about to explode from a ceiling tile made of powder composite board-”   
“Did he know?”   
Iruka snorted. “Sorry chemical imbalances aren’t a part of our curriculum.”   
“Are they going to be now?” Inu challenged with a chuckle.   
“I don’t know.” Iruka groused. “All I do know is that the teacher’s lounge is literally covered in a pasty slime and I got the joy of taking custody of him since he’s in my class.”   
The Anbu sitting opposite of him seemed to be far too amused to be on his side, Iruka didn’t take offense to it if it hadn’t of happened to him he would agree that it was pretty damn funny.   
“So what was his punishment?”   
Iruka tilted his head. “Well besides the fact that he gets to clean up every square inch of the teacher’s lounge, he has detention with me every day after school for two weeks.”   
Inu chuckled. “ I don’t think he’s going to enjoy that.”   
Iruka shook his head. “I’m going to make him understand that his little prank wasn’t as harmless as he thought it was. One of the light fixtures was splintered, if the water had hit it the story would have been a bit different.”   
Kakashi sighed. “Did you tell him this when you took custody of him?”   
Iruka shook his head. “No, I waited until his parents came and then told them in no uncertain terms that their son could have killed someone...Somehow I got the impression that he has a healthy amount of fear for their fury.”   
“Are they shinobi?”   
Iruka smiled.   
Chuckling the Anbu remarked. “That’s pretty mean.”   
The Chunin shrugged obviously not put out by that, this was backed by him piping up. “To be fair I wasn’t the one who could have electrocuted someone.”   
Inu nodded. “True...Well, seeing as you’ve had a trying day I think what I brought you will make up for it.”   
“I’m sure it will.”   
Kicking his legs off of the man’s coffee table Inu leaned forward to gently untie the box, he pulled out not one but two tea cups. The final pair to the set. They were just a stunning as their predecessors, the gold glinting in the crevices that had once split the fine pottery. Mending and making the piece whole once more in a fashion that you could almost forget that it had been broken in the first place.    
“You finished two.”   
Inu hummed. “Yes, I had a bit of downtime so I was able to work on them.”    
Iruka glanced up at the Anbu a frown marring his face. “You were hurt?”   
Kakashi smiled beneath his mask when the man figured out what his ‘down time’ was. “Only a little.” Iruka gave him a disapproving glower which saw Inu adding. “My shoulder was dislocated and I broke a few ribs. I’ve had worse.”   
Iruka let out a long sigh. “Still, that’s a lot to deal with.”   
Inu hummed in reply. “It got me a few days off.” That at least earned him a genuine smile from the man.   
“When I told you to take breaks I didn’t mean that way.”   
The Anbu shrugged. “Be more specific next time.” Iruka laughed at the man’s joke. “So besides renegade students how have you been?”   
“The rest of the class aren’t so bad lately.” The Chunin thought a moment before adding. “Then again I can’t put anything past the kids.” Leaning back on his couch, Iruka took a moment to consider the Anbu in front of him. By all rights, the man didn’t have to stick around after delivering the cups, yet Inu had a history of staying to chat. Iruka wasn’t sure if that was because the man was bored, enjoyed his company or was simply lonely. No matter the reason Iruka enjoyed the man’s company which was probably why he was stupid enough to actually ask about the man himself.   
“What about you?” Inu tilted his head. “Besides kintsugi what do you do for fun?”   
Kakashi was grateful that it was a harmless question, he would have hated to tell Iruka that he couldn’t answer his question. The fact was there were a great many things he simply couldn’t state while in the man’s presence, no matter how he might like to be open with the man.    
“I enjoy reading.” That was true, granted Kakashi wasn’t about to state what he read as somehow he got the impression that Iruka wouldn’t approve.   
Iruka smiled back at him. “I know I’m not likely to get an answer, but how long have you known Ibiki and Anko?”   
That was a tricky question, technically speaking he’d known both of them for the majority of his life, though he wasn’t close to Anko. As Anbu, however, he knew Ibiki for many years while Anko hadn’t become a normal figure in his life until later.    
“I’ve known them for a long time, but that is how most generations are isn’t it?”   
Iruka smiled. “True...I know way too much about my fellow Chunin.”   
Inu laughed. “Your friend...Izumo was it?”   
Iruka groaned. “God...I still feel bad about that.”   
“Huh?”   
Iruka blushed. “I yelled at you.”   
“You thought I was him and technically you didn’t yell at me, you stopped as soon as you registered who I was.”   
Iruka gave him an unimpressed glower. “I was having a heart attack if you must know.”   
Tilting his head the Anbu asked. “Why?” Kakashi was interested to know what had put the man so on edge.   
Iruka chuckled. “I’m sure this will come as a surprise to you, but I don’t see Anbu every day.”   
“Ah.” Inu laughed, right. “I sometimes forget that.”   
Iruka waved a hand dismissing his embarrassment. “Hey, at least you didn’t actually give me one.”   
“True. How long have you known Izumo?”   
Iruka gave a wistful smile. “Do you know him?”   
“I know  _ of _ him.”    
Iruka chuckled. “I suppose that was a stupid question...He’s rather loud isn’t he?”   
The Anbu sighed. “Sometimes too loud.”   
The Chunin gave a bark of laughter. “I’ve known him since we were kids and I hate to tell you he’s been like that since then.”   
“I pit your eardrums.”   
Iruka snorted. “Nice.”   
The Anbu shrugged not about to take back his comment, least of all because it was true. Glancing towards the clock Kakashi frowned beneath his mask, Iruka glanced with him and smiled. Obviously aware that something was going on.   
“Do you need to be somewhere?”   
“Hmm? Soon.” He admitted.   
Iruka gave him a gentle smile. “Best not to be late then, I’ll see you again I’m sure.”   
Inu nodded as he rose from the chair, Iruka following his movements. The pair stared at one another a moment before Iruka bowed before him. Sighing Kakashi muttered.   
“You’re just doing that on purpose now.”   
Iruka snickered as he straightened himself out. “I don’t know what you mean Anbu-san.”   
Huffing the Anbu shook his head. “I’ll see you when the next piece is done.”   
“Goodbye Inu.”   
The Anbu bowed his head a bit. “Goodbye Iruka.”   
When he was left alone in his apartment once more, Iruka looked down at the cups that Anbu had repaired for him. He still wasn’t sure what to do to repay the man, Iruka wanted to make sure that Inu knew how much this meant to him.   
  
********   
  
Meeting with Anko once more, Iruka filled her in on what had been going on. The teacups that Inu had been fixing and his visits afterward. She kept giving him this look that made him question the decision to tell her anything.   
“Soooo you like him.” Iruka’s glare turned steely. Anko raised her hands. “His company.” She quickly saved face. Huffing Iruka gave a nod. “And you want to repay him?” Iruka’s glare came back, but Anko chose to ignore it. “ Tough thing to try and figure out...I mean you don’t exactly know a lot about each other.”   
Iruka hummed. “I can’t really get to know him seeing as he’s Anbu.” He retorted idly.   
“True.” Anko tapped her chin as if she was thinking hard about something, Iruka didn’t believe her ruse for a second but he also wasn’t about to call her on it. He knew sooner or later she’d lose interest in trying to draw him out and just speak up. Anko never had a problem doing that after all, it was when she started to pout that Iruka knew he had been right.    
Huffing Anko muttered. “You’re no fun.”   
Smirking in a knowing way Iruka countered. “I don’t know what you mean.” As if he was innocent.    
She glared in return. “Watch it, I’ll take you to see Ibiki.”   
Snorting at the idle threat Iruka muttered. “For what? I don’t think he’s going to be up to interrogating me for pissing you off...Chances are he’d thank me.” Iruka had to duck the hand that shot out to smack him. Laughing Iruka shook his head. “What? You know I’m right.”   
Sticking out her tongue Anko asked. “So what do you plan to do?”   
Iruka shrugged. “I don’t know...I’m sure I’ll think of something.”   
Anko gave him a sly grin that had the Chunin sighing, nothing good came of that look.   
  
******   
  
“I hear you need to be interrogated.”   
Iruka tensed, sighed and then turned to glower at the Anbu. “Did Ibiki say that?”   
“Mmhmm something about Anko.”   
Snorting Iruka muttered. “Should have known she was up to something.”   
Inu tilted his head. “How so?”   
Shaking his head Iruka got up from his desk. “What’d he say?”   
Inu shrugged. “Just to pass on a message.”   
“Oh?”   
“Stop pissing her off, she becomes a terror at home.”   
Iruka smirked. “He sent one of his Anbu to tell me that?”   
“Better than him coming in person.”   
Iruka thought about that a moment, he’d met the man a handful of times but he supposed that might be correct. Ibiki was stern and rather aloof not that Anko seemed to care, then again she probably saw a different side to the man. “Fair enough.” Iruka smiled. “Although I’d like to think my friend wouldn’t release her interrogations specialist boyfriend on me because I pissed her off.”   
Inu was silent a moment and then tapped his own mask as a rebuttal. Sighing Iruka muttered. “Shut up.”   
Chuckling Inu leaned against the man’s couch. “So what’d you do?”   
“To piss Anko off? I didn’t play one of her little games.”   
“Games?”   
Iruka chuckled at the confusion in the man’s voice. “Yeah she was trying to get me to talk and I refused to do so.” He waved at the Anbu. “And hence you’ve been relegated of being a messenger for an irritated Ibiki because of an irritated Anko.”   
Inu shook his head. “I somehow can’t help but notice that we’re the ones stuck in the middle of their twisted relationship.”   
Iruka smiled. “Glad to know I’m not the only one to notice that.” He laughed. “I love Anko, but sometimes I wonder about her penchant for spur of the moment actions.”   
“At least she’s forward...Ibiki tends to make people stew about it.”   
Iruka gave the Anbu a bland look. “Isn’t that part of his job?”   
“Touche.” Inu nodded back at him. “It’s still far too disconcerting when it’s leveled at yourself.”   
“I bet.” Then as if an afterthought Iruka sighed. “Sorry, Anko dragged you into this.”   
“Technically it was Ibiki.”   
Iruka rolled his eyes. “And technically that’s because of Anko.”   
Inu hummed. “At least being in your company is nice, Ibiki’s not so much.”   
Iruka blushed at the man’s statement. Inu chuckled. “Did I embarrass you?”   
“Shut up.” Iruka muttered with no hostility to his voice.   
Sensing that he truly had embarrassed the man, Kakashi changed topics. “I’m almost done with the teapot.”   
That seemed to startle Iruka. “Oh?” Inu nodded. “Well that’s good, thank you.”   
Inu waved a hand at him, dismissing his thanks once again. “Well, I should go...Now that you’ve received Ibiki’s threat.”   
Iruka snorted. “There wasn’t a threat in that message.”   
“It was implied.”   
Iruka smirked. “Duly noted, you can assure him I’m terrified. Thank you Inu, I look forward to seeing the teapot.”   
Chuckling the Anbu nodded his head only to sigh when Iruka bowed once more. “ Must you do that?”   
Iruka straightened himself with a smile. “I must.”   
The Anbu shook his head before disappearing, chuckling to himself Iruka returned to his work. His pen barely touching the paper he was grading before he hummed. “I’m going to have to get Anko back for that.” He smiled.   
  
*******   
  
It wasn’t even two days later that Iruka came home to Inu lounging on his couch, snorting at the picture the Anbu made Iruka put his bag away.   
“Ibiki says hi.”   
Iruka chuckled. “I take it Anko tattled on me then?”   
The Anbu hummed. “He wouldn’t say what happened though.”   
Iruka twisted about a smile on his face. “Probably because it would embarrass him.”   
“Oh?” Inu leaned forward intrigued to hear such a thing. Iruka crossed the room to fall into a chair across from the man with a great sigh.   
“She’s mischevious but a lot of the time she forgets my reputation.”   
“Reputation?” The confusion in the masked man's voice had Iruka chuckling.   
“I was a prankster when I was younger.”   
“Ah.” Inu nodded. “And you did something.”   
Iruka smiled.   
“But you’re not going to fess up are you?” The tilt in the man’s voice could almost be pouting, Iruka chuckled. “If I admit to doing something then you can report it to Ibiki, I’d much prefer you breaking into my apartment than Ibiki.”   
“Good to know.” Inu stated as he leaned back into the couch. “Though to be fair most would prefer my company to Ibiki’s.”   
Iruka made a so-so gesture with his hand. “I mean it’s intimidating to have an Anbu in your house.”   
“It’s intimidating to have an Ibiki in your house too.”   
Iruka chuckled. “I suppose that’s fair...He’s been here before though.”   
“I’m sure that was fun.” The droll man’s retort was met with a smile from the Chunin.   
“He didn’t talk much.”   
“He never does.”   
Iruka couldn’t help but ask. “So are you here on official business or is it a social call?”   
Inu snorted. “If you’re asking if Ibiki sent me, no. Though he did gripe about me telling you to knock it off before he sent someone less inclined to be nice to you.” Iruka frowned. Inu waved a hand at him. “My comrades are far too amused to actually do anything.”   
“Good to know.” He dryly returned.   
“But you’re correct, I’m here for another reason besides giving you death threats from Ibiki.”   
Iruka raised a brow. “I thought he said hi?”   
“Death threats are his version of hi.” Inu commented without any concern to what he was saying. The man then picked up the box at his side. “It’s done.”   
Iruka smiled at the box the man was holding, though a part of his stomach dropped as well. This was it, chances were after today he wouldn’t see the man. A bitter-sweet thought when he reminded himself that the teapot was supposed to be the thing that he wanted. Inu placed the box on the man’s coffee table, pushing it forward towards Iruka. The Chunin leaned forward to accept it, settling it on his lap as he untied the cord securing the box. Opening it Iruka sucked in a sharp breath even as he his fingers wrapped around the teapot, pulling it free from the box.   
“Some of the pieces were too badly damaged to be used. So I improvised.”   
Iruka smiled as he took in the original pieces of his mother’s teapot, gold seams holding it together with a few sections of black china which had been used to complete its form. “It’s beautiful.” He twisted it about in his hands before shaking his head. “I think there might be a problem though.”   
“Oh?” There was concern lacing the man’s voice.   
Iruka looked up. “Anko really is going to trash their pottery after she sees this.”   
Inu laughed relieved to know that there wasn’t anything really wrong. “I’ll leave that to Ibiki to deal with.”   
Gently Iruka set the teapot on the coffee table, admiring it for a moment longer before turning his sights back onto the Anbu. “I don’t know how to repay you.”   
Inu shook his head. “I already told you, I don’t want anything other than to know it will be used.”   
Iruka hummed. “I know it will be, I can guarantee you that much.”   
“Good.” Inu nodded. “That’s all I need.”   
Iruka frowned a moment before suddenly an idea struck him. “Inu, could you come back tomorrow night?”   
The Anbu tilted his head, curious. “What for?”   
Smiling Iruka replied. “I’d like to show you something.”   
The Anbu nodded. “Alright...After school lets out?”   
Iruka hummed. “Six if you’re free.”   
Inu nodded once more. “Alright. I can arrange that.”   
Iruka let his gaze fall once more back onto the teapot. “Thank you...I never thought I’d get to see it fixed, I’m glad I was able to trust you to take care of it.”   
Inu rose from his side of the room, bowing his head a moment. “I’m glad you trusted me with it as well. I will see you tomorrow at six.”   
Iruka smiled. “Oh!” Iruka bowed before the Anbu as if it was an afterthought.   
Inu sighed in exasperation. “You’re doing it again.”   
Iruka smirked as he straightened himself out. “I know, tomorrow can you please knock on the balcony this time.” Iruka smiled.   
“You just want proof that I know how.” He teased.   
Iruka made a so-so gesture. Snorting the Anbu nodded. “Fair enough. Goodnight Iruka.”   
“Goodnight Inu.”   
Once the Anbu was gone did Iruka sigh, at least Anko was going to be proud of him...Though it might earn him a real visit from Ibiki. Looking down at the teapot Iruka couldn’t help but mutter.   
“Ibiki couldn’t do that much to me for this...”   
  
*******   
  
Kakashi wasn’t sure what to think about Iruka’s request, but he arrived on the man’s balcony at six. He knelt on the balcony railing, reaching out to knock on the wall to get the man’s attention. It didn’t take more than a minute before the door came open, Iruka smiled at him which promptly made Kakashi’s heart beat faster. The traitorous bastard that it was.    
“Hello, Inu.”   
“Iruka.” He nodded.   
The Chunin stepped back a silent invitation for him to hop down and join him, Kakashi did it with all the grace of an Anbu. Standing before the Chunin he tilted his head. “So what is it you wanted to show me?” He was curious to know why the Chunin had wanted him to return, not that it particularly mattered. Getting to spend time with the man was something that Kakashi treasured, it was a shame that he had finished the project so fast. He’d already berated himself for doing so, but there was nothing for it. Iruka led him into the man’s apartment, Kakashi froze when he saw the table. The teapot and cups that he had fixed were now sitting on the table, well two cups not four. Glancing to Iruka, Kakashi frowned.   
“I don’t un-”   
“It seems only right to have you enjoy them too.” Iruka smiled.   
“Iruka I-” He couldn’t take off his mask, it wasn’t possible.    
Luckily before he could begin to admonish the man for such a thing, Iruka surprised him. “I know this is probably a surprise to hear but I’m very good at memorizing things.”   
“Huh?”   
Iruka pulled down his hitae over his eyes. “I know my apartment without my eyes Inu. Though I would ask that you actually pour the tea...That could end rather unpleasantly.”   
“You’re sure?”   
“Hmm? Oh definitely I’ve burned my hands before it was-”   
Kakashi chuckled. “I meant about doing this.”   
“Oh.” Iruka nodded. “Yes of course.”   
Shaking his head Kakashi came forward and gently ushered the man into a chair. “Well then, no peeking.”   
Iruka chuckled. “I have a feeling that would see a visit from Ibiki.”   
Kakashi couldn’t help but laugh as he took off his mask in the man’s home. “One you wouldn’t like.” Carefully the silver-haired ninja poured tea into both of their cups.   
“Do you want sugar or cream?”   
“A bit of both.” Iruka replied passively. “How do you take yours?”   
“Sugar no cream.”   
Kakashi relaxed back into his chair, silently observing the Chunin who was drinking his tea relaxing as if he wasn’t blind in his own apartment. Blinking in surprise Kakashi couldn’t help himself as he pulled the patch over his Sharingan away just enough to capture the image of Iruka sitting comfortably in front of him. Once he was done he replaced the patch to prevent any needless chakra loss, taking a sip of his tea soon after.   
“So this was your grand idea from yesterday.”   
“Yes.”   
Kakashi shook his head. “I have to say this is far better than you trying to pay me.”   
“Anko already told me that wouldn't work.”   
“She’s right.”   
Iruka sighed. “Well I had to think up of something and since you stipulated that it had to be used...I figured it was only right for you to get to enjoy it as well.”   
“Fair.” Kakashi agreed.   
For a time they sat in a gentle silence, simply enjoying their tea with someone else. Kakashi was enamored with the ability to be this close to the man, having tea with him all because Iruka was willing to lose his sight for a time. There weren’t many people in the world who would have been willing to do that, not that Kakashi was aware of anyways. Thinking about their time together Kakashi felt a small pang in his chest knowing that this would most likely be the last time he would see Iruka in this capacity, running into him in town wouldn’t be the same since the man wasn’t aware of him. They ran in different circles as it was, with his Anbu identity taken out of rotation Kakashi would be forced to either never seek out the Chunin again or seek him out as a normal civilian whi-   
“Inu?”   
“Hmm?” He was jarred out of his inner thoughts.   
Iruka smiled. “Just wanted to make sure.”   
“Sure of what?”   
“That you hadn’t left while I was sitting here blind.”   
Scoffing at the man’s joke, Kakashi replied. “I wouldn’t do that.”   
Iruka smiled. “It got real quiet.”   
“I was thinking.”   
“About?”   
Kakashi shook his head only to realize that Iruka couldn’t see that. “Nothing in particular.”   
Iruka knew that wasn’t the case, but respected the man’s boundaries. “You do amazing work.”   
Kakashi blushed. “Thank you.”   
“How’d you...Come to do this?”   
That brought a smile to his face. “My sensei taught me.”   
“Really?”   
Kakashi had to catch himself from nodding, Iruka couldn’t see him after all. “Yes, it was his way of helping me to cope with things...I kind of sucked at doing that, but doing this helps.”   
Iruka smiled. “I’m glad he taught you then.”   
“So am I.”   
Iruka carefully set the repaired teacup on the table as he sat back in his chair. “How long have you been doing this then?”   
“Since I was a Genin.”   
Iruka’s shocked expression was evident even without his eyes, chuckling Kakashi replied. “I know what you’re thinking.”   
“Do you?”   
Kakashi hummed. “I need another hobby.” He laughed.   
Iruka was quick to reply. “No.” He shook his head. “I was just surprised that I hadn’t come across your work before now...I’ve been looking for an artist for so long and...It took Anko to find you.”   
“Of all the people to be helpful.” Kakashi muttered. “I didn’t expect her to be the one to spread news, about me.”   
Iruka chuckled. “Does she know you?”   
“Of me.” The Anbu corrected.   
“Ah...So did you just not sell the pieces that you’ve made over the years?”   
Kakashi snorted. “You don’t want to see my basement.”   
Iruka’s broad smile was just a prelude to the man’s laugh. “I see, well thank you for taking on this project. I know you didn’t have to and it means the world to me.”   
Kakashi fought hard not to sigh upon hearing that, their time together was coming to an end. “I’m glad.” He forced himself to say, biting his tongue when it wanted to say so much more. The pair fell into a lapse of conversation, each finishing their tea in the interim. Finally, it was time, someone had to broach the subject of their night together being over.   
“I suppose it’s getting late.” Iruka stated out of the blue.   
Kakashi glanced out the balcony doors, he wasn’t wrong. “It is. I should leave so you can sleep, I wouldn’t want you to be ambushed by those hellions you teach.”   
Iruka snorted. “Yes god forbid I get taken down by paper shuriken.”   
“They’re lethal you know.” The Anbu teased back.   
Iruka couldn’t help the smile the man’s joke left on his face. A pang was felt in his chest at the notion of not seeing the man again. He bitterly swallowed against the feeling, refusing to embarrass himself in front of Inu in such a way.   
Kakashi reached out and picked up his mask, he glared at it at first as if it was to blame for him having to leave. Shaking his head Kakashi doned the mask once more, with a breathy exhale he told Iruka it was safe to look.   
“You can lift your hitae.”   
Iruka gave a soft smile as he let his hands come up to pull the symbol of his allegiance to their village from his head. He blinked rapidly as he set the hitae on the table. Once his vision had cleared from being in darkness for so long, the Chunin smiled at the once again masked figure.    
“Thank you for coming tonight.”   
“Thank you for asking me here, I don’t often get to enjoy seeing my pieces being used.” He glanced down at the set before him. “I’m glad they turned out so well.”   
“You’re very skilled, I didn’t have any doubt.”   
Kakashi was thankful that his mask covered his blush, he would have hated to reveal how the man’s praise affected him. Knowing that he needed to leave before he did something they would both regret, Kakashi rose from the table. Iruka following his prompt, before he could speak Iruka surprised him once more by bowing.   
Sighing Kakashi muttered. “You’re hilarious.”   
Iruka laughed even as he stood up straight. “I don’t know what you’re talking about Inu.”   
Snorting the Anbu replied. “Most would take offense to such a thing.”   
Iruka smiled. “But not you.”   
Inu hummed. “No, not me.” He agreed even as he made his way once more towards the balcony, he needed to leave before things became difficult. Iruka followed, walking Inu out onto the balcony where the Anbu hopped up onto the railing before twisting about to kneel. They were approximately at the same height when the Anbu did that, Iruka gave the masked man another smile, though the Chunin didn’t feel that it truly felt genuine.    
“Thank you.” He all but whispered.   
“You’re welcome and thank you for tonight.”   
Iruka nodded and then the Anbu was gone, not another word said except for the light brush of wind from the transportation jutsu. Iruka stood there for a moment, letting out a slow breath as he struggled to maintain his composure. He’d grown fond of the masked man, twisting about Iruka went back into his apartment and shut the balcony doors. If he took some time before cleaning up the tea, it wasn’t because he was lamenting over losing the Anbu’s companionship, it wasn’t.   
  
********   
  
Anko stormed into their apartment with all the fury Ibiki knew the woman could pull off and more. Sighing he set aside his paperwork, also aware that if he didn’t move it there was a high likelihood of it being damaged by said woman. Sitting back Ibiki was surprised when Anko suddenly straddled his lap with a glower that he knew would make many men weep.   
“Anko.”   
She jabbed his chest sharply with one finger. “You’re going to go tell whatever Anbu it was that fixed Iruka’s tea set that he needs to get his head out of his ass.”   
Ibiki sighed. “And that is because?”   
She huffed. “Because Iruka’s a fucking mess and it’s all your fault.”   
Ibiki gave a confused look but wisely chose not to comment on the woman’s faulty logic. “And your friend is a mess because?”   
“Your Anbu! Weren’t you listening?!” She shoved his chest.   
Ibiki glanced down to her hands before looking back up, a small furrow in his brows. “Do that again and you’ll be on the floor. Now explain what you mean, what did my Anbu do to your friend?”   
Anko glared back at her boyfriend, mostly because she didn’t like the threat of being dumped on her ass which she knew from prior experience wasn’t an empty threat.   
“Iruka’s upset because he misses him.”   
Ibiki sighed. “Why is this my problem?” Anko’s glare hardened as if that was possible. “I see.” Ibiki muttered in response to his girlfriend's silence. “And what am I supposed to do exactly? I cannot force my Anbu to go spend time with your friend.”   
Anko snorted. “Yes you can, but that’s not the point. They like each other.”   
Ibiki shrugged. “So?”   
Anko growled. “So? So they should be together.”   
“Okay.” He agreed.    
“Okay?   
“Okay.” Ibiki nodded.   
Anko tilted her head. “Just like that? You don’t have any problems whatsoever abo-”   
“If you will stop being a nuisance about your friend, my Anbu and our dishes than I don’t care what they do.”   
Anko’s broad grin had Ibiki sighing as the woman darted forward on his lap to kiss him. “That’s why I love you, you don’t give a shit about other people.” She slid off of his lap and was up like a shot headed for the window.   
“Where are you going?”    
Anko twisted about. “To scare the crap out of Iruka without telling him why.”   
Ibiki blinked. “Alright.”   
“And you’re going to go tell your Anbu.” She pointed out. “And then-”   
“And then you’ll stop being a nuisance?”   
Anko thought about it. “Well...It’s the best chance you’ve got of that.” She smiled impishly. “I mean imagine what I’ll do if you don’t do it?”   
With a grunt Ibiki rolled to his feet, waving a hand towards his girlfriend. “Your too much trouble woman.”   
“But I’m great in bed.” She reminded him as she darted out the window.   
Ibiki snorted even as he prepared to leave to do her bidding.   
  
*********   
  
Kakashi glanced up when he was suddenly not as alone as he had been a moment before, his hands pausing just above the piece he was working on. He’d needed some time to himself, the irony that he was using the same skill that had brought Iruka into his life as therapy for being without the man wasn’t lost on him. Still, he hadn’t figured Ibiki of all people would be storming into his place, let alone his studio.   
“Can I help you?”   
Ibiki shook his head. “I hope so because if you don’t I might just murder you to have this all done with.”   
Kakashi raised a brow. “Okay...”   
Ibiki glared. “Iruka.”   
“Mmmhmm what about him?”   
Ibiki’s glare tightened, Kakashi sighed as he sat back into his chair. “I really have no idea why you’re here Ibiki or what this has to do with Iruka.”   
The interrogations expert looked to the piece he was working on rather than at him. “You coping with something?”   
It was Kakashi’s turn to glare, Ibiki raised a brow but moved on rather than proceeding with that particular line of thought. “Apparently Anko has it in her head that Iruka is missing you or rather Inu and has demanded that you two be allowed to be together.”   
Kakashi blinked. “What now?” He couldn’t have just heard the man correctly.   
Ibiki nodded. “Iruka is upset which makes Anko upset whic-”   
Kakashi chuckled. “Which makes you upset?”   
“Don’t push me Hatake.”   
Nodding Kakashi asked. “So what are the terms?” He knew there would be rules, he wasn’t so stupid as to think that Ibiki was doing out of the kindness of his own heart. He was doing this to get his girlfriend off his case. Ibiki was silent a moment before he spoke aloud though it was hard to discern if it was because he was talking to himself or to Kakashi.   
“From what I understand, Iruka has a great record within the village. No high ranked missions under his belt, but the missions he has taken on have all gone well. Likewise, his skills as a teacher at the academy have been backed by all the Jounin who have taken on his previous students. He works at the missions desk and the Hokage has entrusted him with some of the more sensitive information over the years.”   
Kakashi blinked. “Okay...And? We both know he’s a good shinobi.”   
Ibiki shook his head. “He’s a good judge of character, he turned in Mizuki even though they had a long-standing friendship and looking the other way would have gotten him more than what he was willing to lose.” Ibiki shrugged. “He still did right by the village.”   
“I know that.” Kakashi sighed, crossing his arms over his chest as he grew impatient.    
Ibiki stared back at him as if scrutinizing him, he hated it when the man did that. Ibiki knew this which was why Kakashi chose not to reiterate how he felt about it. That would just egg the man on.   
“That is why I’m allowing him clearance.”   
Kakashi would have fallen if he hadn’t have already been in a chair. “What?!”   
Ibiki nodded. “He’s proven himself over the years and baring the Hokage having any compunctions of it, I’ll allow it.”   
Kakashi’s heart was pounding a mile a minute inside his chest, nodding Kakashi asked. “When wi-”   
“Tomorrow, I have a meeting with him about the prison inspections...I’ll address it then.”   
Kakashi gave a slow nod. “Alright.” His mouth felt dry and he was honestly clueless as to what to say to the man.   
Ibiki seemed amused by that given the grin on his face, he glanced down to the man’s project. “I’d finish that if I were you...Knowing you it’ll be a while before you come back to it. You tend to get distracted easily.”   
Before he could hope to offer up a rebuttal to the man’s sly jab at how he would no doubt react to Iruka being granted clearance, Ibiki left. Dumbfounded Kakashi stared down at the plate he’d been repairing.   
He frowned. “I’m going to have to make a set for Anko.”   
  
************   
  
Anko had been acting odd, like odd even for herself. It had weirded him out and left Iruka feeling on edge. Expecting some kind of prank or intrusion into his work, yet nothing came and that just made his paranoia that much worse. She was picking up too many habits from Ibiki, huffing as he climbed up the stairs to his apartment Iruka wondered how much dango it would take for the woman to just fess up to whatever it was she was planning. Unlocking the door he stepped into the entrance way, sitting down to take off his sandals with a heavy sigh. Iruka had barely gotten one sandal off before his head jerked upright.   
“You’re late.”   
Iruka turned to stare down the small hallway that led to his living room, he knew that voice. Scrambling to his feet Iruka ignored the fact that he still had one sandal on and went dashing down the hallway, he came into the living room just in time to see Inu placing the teapot onto the coffee table, two teacups joining it. The masked figure glanced up only to snort when he registered the man was still wearing a sandal.   
“I think you forgot something sensei.” He joked while pointing at the man’s foot.    
Iruka glanced down, blushed and cursed before he ran back down the hallway. Kakashi laughed at the man’s antics, seating himself on the man’s couch prepared to wait for the man to collect himself. Not a minute later Iruka came back down, a blush still on his cheeks.   
“Sorry, I was just-”   
“Surprised?”   
Iruka sighed as he fell into a chair. “Yeah.”   
“I figured you would be.”   
Iruka glanced down at the teapot and teacups, then back to the Anbu. “Not that I’m not happy to see you, but why are you here? I didn’t do anything to Anko, actually, she’s been acting weird.” Iruka frowned.   
Chuckling Inu shook his head. “Anko was...Well, she was being Anko I suppose. She irritated Ibiki enough that is for sure.”   
“Oh?” Iruka blinked in surprise. “What did she do to him?”   
“Haven’t a clue.” Inu shook his head. “All I know was that it was bad enough to see the man raiding my studio.”   
Iruka’s mouth fell open. “Wow.”   
Inu hummed. “Yeah that was kinda my response, regardless that’s why I’m here.”   
“Because Ibiki is raiding your studio?”   
Laughing Inu shook his head. “No, Ibiki paid me a visit in order to get Anko off his back.”   
“Alright.”   
“And then he paid the Hokage a visit.”   
Iruka frowned. “I-I’m not sure I like where this is going if she’s getting me arrested I’m going to ask you to allow me a head start so I can at least hurt her first.”   
Chuckling the Anbu shook his head. “I don’t think you want to do that.”   
“Are you sure?” Iruka muttered. “She’s involved Ibiki, the Hokage and Anbu.”   
“True.” Inu agreed with a nod. “But for a good reason for once.”   
Iruka gave him a skeptical look but didn’t say anything more as he waited for the Anbu to fill him in. Luckily for him, Inu didn’t feel like dragging the suspense of his visit out.   
“Ibiki got you clearance.”   
Iruka blinked. “For what?”   
The Anbu chuckled, obviously amused by his lack of understanding. “For this.” He waved his arm between them. It dawned on Iruka and the Chunin smiled.   
“Really? You can just come by whe-”   
“Better.” Inu cut him off. “You wouldn’t strictly need clearance for me to harass you at home.”   
Iruka snorted. “It’s not harassing Inu.”   
“Technically it’s breaking and entering, but I’m Anbu so that doesn’t count either.” The Anbu quipped. “But I was referring to my mask actually.”   
“What about it?” Iruka tilted his head. “I’ve seen it.” He replied with a smirk.   
Inu shook his head. “Not like that Iruka.” The Anbu reached up with a single hand and began to pull his mask off.   
Iruka balked. “INU STOP!” The Chunin slammed his eyes shut before the man’s mask was removed. He heard the Anbu chuckling.   
“It’s alright Iruka, you have clearance through the Hokage and Ibiki, You can know who I am.”   
Iruka didn’t seem convinced because he kept his eyes shut, a long drawn out sigh was heard. “Really? I would have thought you’d be curious.”   
“I am, but that doesn’t change the fact that-”   
“You. Have. Clearance.” He enunciated each word.   
Iruka took a sharp breath. “You’re sure.”   
The Anbu snorted. “No, I want to see how amusing it would be to have you arrested. Yes, I’m sure.”   
The sass in the man’s voice had Iruka letting out a tense breath before he slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a few times before staring at the man across from him.   
Kakashi smiled. “Surprise.” Iruka blinked again. “Are you okay?” Kakashi tilted his head to the side curiously.   
Iruka finally smiled, then laughed. “Oh my god.” He shook his head. “Does Anko know?”   
Kakashi shook his head. “No.” Iruka laughed again.  “Why is that so amusing to you?”   
Iruka leaned forward a bit. “I’m not sure I should tell you that.”   
That had Kakashi intrigued. “Technically being an informant for an Anbu is a high paying job.”   
Iruka snorted. “Nice try.”   
Kakashi shrugged. “Was worth a shot.” He smiled.   
The Chunin just shook his head once more. “I’m going to lord this over her for months just so you know.”   
“Oh? Even though she’s the reason why you’re allowed to know me?”   
“Because of it.” Iruka replied.   
“I don’t follow.”   
Iruka waved a hand at the silver-haired man. “Don’t worry about it, just...Maybe intercede if Ibiki finds out.”   
Snorting Kakashi muttered. “Using me as a bodyguard are we.”   
“To be fair I think he’ll go after you first anyways.” Iruka pointed out.   
“Damn.”   
Iruka gave a sympathizing nod. “But on the other hand, we can mock him openly when I find out what she does to him.”   
Kakashi thought about it a moment. “That won’t make up for what he’ll do to me in private.”   
Iruka smiled. “You can always hide out here.”   
That brought a smirk to the man’s face. “Sounds good to me.”   
Iruka glanced down at the tea that was laid out. “So...Tea?”   
Kakashi smirked. “Yeah...Seemed only fitting since now you don’t have to be blind.”   
“I didn’t mind.” Iruka informed him casually as the man poured them tea.   
“I know, which for the record was shocking.”   
Iruka smiled. “Why?”   
“Most peopled don’t feel comfortable around an Anbu with their sight, removing that factor just makes things worse.”   
Iruka shrugged. “I wasn’t scared of you.”   
“Why not?”   
“I don’t know.”   
Kakashi hummed even as he handed the man his cup of tea. “Well, either way, you surprised me.”   
“I think we surprised each other.” Iruka commented. “And for the record, you nearly gave me another heart attack tonight.”   
Kakashi smirked. “Sorry.”   
“No, you’re not.” Iruka pointed out.   
“I’m not.” Kakashi shrugged. “But at least I was kind enough to try and lie to you about it.”   
A dry chuckle came from the Chunin. “I don’t think most people would refer to that as being kind.”   
“Most people don’t have Anbu for tea.”   
“Touche.” Iruka nodded as he leaned forward to get the cream.   
Kakashi took a leisurely sip of tea, watching Iruka intently as the man added a bit more cream to his own. As always he had poor timing, just as Iruka was taking a sip of tea the Anbu found himself asking.   
“So you want to go on a date?”   
Through the coughing and sputtering, Iruka knew that he’d have hell to pay come tomorrow when he had to explain to Anko just what had happened that night, finding a way to explain how he was going out on a date with someone he didn’t ‘know’ was going to be an experience as well.  None of that particularly mattered though as with watering eyes Iruka coughed once more and smiled. “I’d love to.”   



End file.
